ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kill Miller
is a Kill Bill spoof skit made by . Synopsis Sick of the bad reputation some media are giving to Warner Bros., Bugs Bunny decides to take drastic measures by hiring Red to kill one of people the responsible for it: Christina Miller. Allusions *Warner Bros. *''Looney Tunes'' *Cartoon Network *''Scooby-Doo'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *Adult Swim *''Rick and Morty'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Good Ol' Magic'' *''The Mystic Woods'' *''Howler'' *''Veronica'' *DC Comics * Themes *Violence *Death * Voice cast *Seth Green as Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy, Red, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Dexter and Christina Miller *Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper *Justin Roiland as Rick Sanchez *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Blossom Utonium * as Mordecai *Breckin Meyer as Rigby, Charlotte Painex and Warner Bros. Executive #1 *Linda Cardellini as Miranda Phillips *Mae Whitman as Kitrina * as Jeffrey Morrison/Howler *Ashley Tisdale as Warner Bros. Executive #2 Transcript The TV goes static as we then see the Warner Bros. Studios where Bugs and Daffy are reunited with some executives. *'Executive #1:' Mr. Bunny, Mr. Duck, our company is going bankrupt because of the idiotic show that Christina Miller loves to abuse. *'Executive #2:' Yeah! Since Mystic Raiders premiered, Cartoon Network's ratings went downhill and we're losing a lot of money! Even Adult Swim is doing better! *'Bugs:' That pisses me off! What happened to our company? *'Executive #2:' (shouting) Mass destruction! Anarchy! The apocalypse! *'Bugs:' What happened to all our good franchises? The camera focuses on posters of Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo, The Powerpuff Girls, Robot Chicken, Friends, Wizarding World, The Matrix and Mad Max. *'Daffy:' And then there's the shitty ones. The camera focuses on posters of The Problem Solverz, Mr. Pickles, Teen Titans Go!, Out of Jimmy's Head and the DCEU. *'Bugs:' Ladies and gentlemen, I need a personal reunion with the other characters. He and Daffy leave. Later, many Warner Bros. characters are shown. *'Blossom:' One moment, why is that alcoholic even here? Rick is shown. *'Rick:' If the guys from The Big Bang Theory can be here, I can too. He then burps as the cast is seen nearby with Sheldon waving. *'Sheldon:' Well, at least they have coffee. He drinks it. *'Bugs:' (clears throat) Ladies and gentlemen, I called you here because there's a major menace to be stopped: Christina Miller. He projects a picture of Miller as the audience gasps. *'Lola:' Any reason in special? *'Bugs:' Do we need a reason? *'Porky:' I g-g-g-guess so. *'Bugs:' Then the reason is, Miller is a fuckin' bitch who needs to be murdered, especially for shoving pointless crap on Cartoon Network. And I have the solution for this madness. You may come in, doc. They hear steps as Red comes in. *'Red:' Very well, which one of you is B. Bunny? *'Bugs:' Right here, doc. He approaches him. *'Red:' My mission? *'Bugs:' You know Christina Miller? *'Dexter:' Just say already! *'Bugs:' You and your fucking microscopic penis don't get to talk! *'Charlotte:' Burnt! * Trivia Category:Sketches Category:Adult Swim Category:Robot Chicken Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas